


Salt and Pepper

by Almondmilk Queen (StephNelson556)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephNelson556/pseuds/Almondmilk%20Queen
Summary: College AU where Y/N goes to a party. Things get spicy. That's it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you'll give my story a chance, as this is my first work. Please leave any constructive criticism or nice comments in the comments below!

Timeskip 

It was your sophomore year in college. You’ve already made the dean's list your freshman year and things were looking up for you. 

But things weren’t looking up for you today. At all. 

“Where the hell are my Chem notes?”, you grumble to yourself. 

“Yo, (Y/N)!” Your red-haired classmate from your Chemistry class runs to your side and places his arm around you.

“Fumbling around again I see. Such a disorganized girl.” He says to you while looking down at you with a sly grin.

“Piss off, Tendou. I’m not in the mood today” You say as you remove his thin bandaged fingers from your shoulder. 

When you pry yourself off his embrace, you shuffle quickly to the building your chem class is taking place in. You rush in about ten seconds after the late bell rings, and the professor looks at you with chagrin. 

You sit next to your lab partner, Kuroo. You greet him with a smile, trying to catch your breath in between.

“Oya, Oya, (Y/N). Are you allergic to being on time for the lab?” He chuckles to himself. 

“Instead of talking over me, let's get into titrations shall we?” The professor reprimands.

The class seems to drone on by. But to your chagrin, as you check your watch, only ten minutes pass by.

The door swings with such a force it startles the professor. He looks to the door and sighs, marking the student present. 

Every day like clockwork, he comes in. And honestly, you were a bit annoyed by it.

Kotaru Bokuto struts into the lab with his jacket hanging loosely off his shoulder. Grinning with that goofy smile that seemed to be his signature.  
While on his way to his lab partner, and one of the Miya twins, Atsumu, he bumps into your desk.

You wince and hurry to grab your materials off the floor. 

“You forgot this”. Bokuto whispers, as he hands your favorite pen you use to take notes.

This is the first time you got to study him so closely. His amber eyes shone with such admiration towards you. And his salt-and-pepper hair looked soft enough that you’d want to run your fingers through it. 

Bokuto captured you in a trance, to which he noticed. He leans over to place the pen on your desk.

The smell of his Axe cologne wafts towards you, causing you to lean forward slightly. 

He looks up and down at you, scanning the outline of your body.

Bokuto steps away, licking his lips as he smiles. Then sits next to Atsumu.

They seem to chuckle the entire fifty minutes, periodically the professor would glare, quieting them both. 

The class bell rings and you scramble to get out before the hallway gets full.

Bokuto walks over to Kuroo, keeping his eyes on you until you leave the classroom.

You’re not sure, but you could almost hear Bokuto say your name to Kuroo, asking him a question about a party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You walk into your dimly lit dorm room as your roommate, Celeste, is strumming on her bass. 

“(Y/N)! Did you bring it?” She gleams as she sets down her instrument.

You hold up the strawberry pocky in your hand with a smile, as she leaps to grab it. 

You hold it away, raising your eyebrow.  
“Aht aht, where’s my reward?” You question her.

Celeste pulls out your macchiato from behind her. A caramel macchiato with almond milk. Pure bliss.

You both exchange your treats, and you sit down at your cluttered desk.

“So….” Celeste says with a mouthful of pocky.

“So….” You mimic.

“So there’s this frat party going on tonight…” She says in a sing-songy voice. 

“No.” You immediately shut down the proposal.

“C’mon, (Y?N)! You’re not gonna be alone, I’ll be there with you the ENTIRE time” She pleads with you, cuffing her hands and pouting.

“You can’t hold your liquor. Like at all!” You think back to the countless times she’s stumbled into your room late at night or early in the morning. 

“But with you, I’ll be supervised. And it’s not like you go out anyway, moping around in here studying.” Celeste flips through your chemistry notes you forgot to put in your bag this afternoon.

The statement in itself made you stop writing. 

She’s right. 

This has been the first time what Celeste said makes sense to you. 

You sigh and place your pencil down while shutting off your desk lamp.

“Two hours tops.” You turn to face her, and she practically leaps onto your lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold, brisk air hits your exposed legs relentlessly. As you make your way to the frat house along the strip.  
You glare at your roommate, as she cheekily smiles at you.

Did this bitch pick the tightest thing she could find?

You wore a lacy red crop top with spaghetti straps, along with a black mini skirt, or what you thought, a tube top being worn as a skirt. 

Celeste wore a stunning little off-the-shoulder black dress that seemed to hug her curves perfectly. Her ebony hair streamed down her back, fluttering against the fall wind. 

“This shit is too tight” You complain as you attempt to adjust yourself.

“That’s what she said!” Celeste exclaims from ten feet away from you.

She’s chatting up Atsumu, while stroking her hand up to his bicep. Inching herself closer to him.

“Did you get my text?” He asks her, looking up and down. It seems that he admires the dress more than she did. 

She places one leg between Atsumu and whispers something into his ear. 

He grins devilishly, the color reaching into his cheeks. He gestures to you to come in while Celeste jumps up and down on her heels kissing him on the cheek.

When you walk in, the room is beaming with strip lights, and the air is thick with weed. 

You see Suna in the back with Kenma, both passing a joint to each other.

“C’mon, this way!” Celeste grabs your arm and pulls you through the crowd. 

You bump into Hinata, smiling and you quickly apologize. You faintly hear him and Kageyama talk about the best milk to drink before a big game.

You reach the large living room, with the floor having at least forty people dancing on it. 

“I’m gonna grab us some drinks!” Celeste yells to you.

“You wanna get something pink?” You couldn’t hear over the loud song playing through the speakers.  
She rolls her eyes and gestures for you to follow her.

You’re without your glasses today, and you bump into a black wall, nearly knocking yourself out.

Or person.

A hand reaches out for you to grab, and you clasp it to fix your footing. 

After closer inspection, you see it’s Bokuto, and you stare there close to being dumbfounded. 

“Hey, hey, hey! If it isn’t Chemistry Girl!” Bokuto practically booms at you.

You look down and your heels, and with a quiet affirmation, you fix your skirt.

He cups your chin and pulls your face closer to his. You blush at the closed distance.

“If you keep your head down, how will I see your pretty face” He chuckles while keeping his eyes on your lips.

“Leave her alone, can’t you see you’re scaring her?” Akaashi groans while pulling Bokuto by his collar. 

“Akaashi! You’re killing the vibe, we’re just getting to know each other better.” He turns back towards you, with his golden eyes analyzing you closely. 

“(Y/N)! Pick something out will ya?” Celeste beckons to you, bent over the bar island. Kuroo is meticulously mixing drinks in equal amounts. 

You scamper past Bokuto and Akasshi and head over to the island. 

“Vodka, make it two,” Celeste asks him.

“Ten bucks.” Kuroo sheepishly grins at her.

“Huh??? Last week it was five!” She complains. 

“Fine, for my lab partner it’s free, but for you? Twenty bucks.” Kuroo chuckles. 

The front entrance to the house closes. As Atsumu walks in, both your roommate and he make eye contact.

He leans his head to the door not far from him, and Celeste pulls out her compact mirror. 

“Actually…” She fixes her hair and adjusts her bra. “I have other obligations”. She winks at you and you giggle to yourself.

If it’s only for a little while longer, what the heck. 

“Go ahead, have fun. I’ll take care of myself for the rest of the night.” You say to her, trying to convince her that you’ll be safe.

“If you say so, then on that note….I’ll be doing a bit of experimenting myself.” With that, she struts to Atsumu, as he grabs her waist and they head into the dim room. 

“Two shots for you then?” Kuroo questions.

Screw it. 

You grip the shot glass, downing the vodka as fast as you can to avoid the taste. Then quickly drinking the other glass. Wincing as it burns your throat.

“Badass, chibi-chan. I see you.” Kuroo chuckles, as he swigs a four loko behind the bar.

The music suddenly picks up tempo, and more people race to the dancefloor.

You make your way through the crowd, pushing past couples practically humping each other. 

At last, you meet the DJ, Osamu. You show him a song on your phone, and he nods as you slide him a twenty.

The song stops abruptly, then Promiscuous plays as the crowd yells in affirmation.

Confidence fills you up, as you shimmy towards the middle of the dancefloor. 

You find yourself dancing along to the beat of the song, mouthing the lyrics as you sway your hips. 

“May I have this dance, Chemistry Girl?” The ace questions you from behind. 

You turn around, looking him up and down.

“If you can keep up!” You say with liquid confidence going through you.

His laugh fans over your face, and you secretly wish to hear it longer. 

He sings along to the remainder of the song, keeping his amber eyes on you the entire time.

Over the course of the next few songs, you find yourself inching close enough that your noses almost touch. 

You grab his shoulder, then the other. His shoulders are excellently defined and muscular. You take a sigh of appreciation, to which he notices.

“You done inspecting? Or can we move on to other matters?” Bokuto asks.

You lean into his ear, grinning. “Let’s get some more juice”.

Both of you get to the jungle juice section in the corner, Bokuto gripping your waist to help with your walking.

Tsukkishima Kei leans on the wall, one leg on the wall looking bored as ever. 

“Two cups, Tsukki. For my lovely girl here”. Bokuto says to him. 

He grimaces, then mumbles about not being paid enough to do this. 

“Yamaguchi! Two large cups.” He yells to his right, with a green-haired boy making his way over with two red cups.

Tsukki fills both to the brim and hands them over.

“Ready? One. Two. Three!” He chants.

You both down the drinks as fast as your bodies will let you. 

You have a fourth of your cup left while Bokuto has none.  
“Beat ya” He snickers as he runs his tongue across his top lip.

You find yourself licking your lips out of habit, as you usually do when you get nervous. 

“Let's go sit down somewhere quiet, it’s getting busier by the second here.” He tells you, and you follow his lead to a room behind the stairs. 

You knock your heels off almost instinctively and lay flat on the full bed. 

Bokuto notices you take a deep inhale on the bed. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, be back in five”.

For some reason, you felt sheltered and trusting enough to take his word for it.

A few moments pass by, and Bokuto comes in with nothing but a compression shirt and grey sweatpants. He’s holding two water bottles in his hands and locks the door behind him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to harm you in any way”. He says as he hands you a water bottle to help you sober up. 

You take three long gulps of water, and you feel rejuvenated. 

There’s a shift on the bed and Bokuto is facing the wall behind you.

“So….” You find yourself imitating your roommate again.

“Mhm?” He gives you a side glance.

For some reason, you couldn’t find anything to say to fill the silent air. 

“Twenty questions?” Bokuto questions you.

You grin as you shake your head, agreeing. 

You both answer truthfully for every question, but time flies by. It doesn’t even hit you that an hour has passed by. You both talked about everything under the sun. Including how passionate you were in your major, and how determined he was to play with the orange-haired wing-spiker you knew. 

“Okay, okay, are you good and sober now?” He asks you.

“Yes, actually, I don’t feel as tipsy as before”. You say to him.

“That’s good.” He takes one stride closer to you, biting his lip looking down.

Your breath hitches in your throat, and your purse your lips at the sudden small gap between you two.

“Can I ask one more question?” He asks as you examine his chiseled chest longingly.

You look up at him, blushing.

“May I kiss you?” Bokuto asks. 

The question didn’t necessarily catch you off guard, but it did startle you.

“Yes”. You said it only loud enough that you both could hear. 

He leans toward and cups your face gently, stroking his thumb over your lip.

You find yourself leaning closer just as much as he is, then finally, your lips touch.

At first, it was just a peck on the lips. Warm and firm.

After pulling away, Bokuto scans your face, almost as if he was questioning whether to kiss you again.

You press your lips against him again, with more passion than the last.

Bokuto nibbles at your bottom lip, beckoning for you to let him in.

He runs his tongue along with yours, and you audibly moan against his lips. 

You bring your arms around his back and neck, as Bokuto lifts you up with little effort due to his physique. 

He carries you to the bed, placing you gently on the bed.

Bokuto leans over you breathing heavily, watching you grow more flustered.

He takes off his shirt with one gesture, revealing his defined abs and your eyes glance at his v-line.

You pull him by the hem of his sweatpants, bringing you down to kiss him again.

He chuckles against your lips and grips your waist.

His fingers trail along the back zipper of your top, and you straddle him with your legs. Feeling the bulge of his dick pressing against your skirt.

Seamlessly, he removes your top, leaving your bra exposed.

Bokuto cups one breast, while leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.

You crane it back out of pleasure, and he notices by slowly sucking on your collarbone.

You feel his teeth graze your skin, looking as if he left a hickey there.

He then slides down to your hip, firmly gripping your thigh along the way.

Bokuto looks up at you, his fingers slightly tugging at your underwear.

“Can I, if it’s okay?” He asks longingly. 

You shake your head, yes, and he bends his head down.

He slowly inches up, gripping your underwear between his teeth. Slowly, he removes them and throws them to the corner behind him.

Bokuto spreads your legs open carefully, keeping eye contact with you as he goes down on you.

You audibly gasp as you take in the new foreign sensation. 

His tongue is smooth and grazes along your clit hungrily.

You find yourself writhing with pleasure from his tongue, so you place your hand over your mouth to keep anyone from hearing.  
Bokuto licks his three fingers keeping his eyes on you, then slides them in as you watch.

He fingers you with a grin, watching you tremble with pleasure at his touch. 

He stares you down with a grin, eyes gleaming in admiration.

“Good girl, you’re doing so well,” He says as he removes his fingers from your clit and licks the cum from his fingers.

Bokuto reaches into his pockets and grabs a condom, removing the wrapper with his teeth.

As he takes his sweatpants and boxers off, you gulp at his length. 

You see the precum dripping from his cock as he places the condom over it.

He leans down to place a quick, comforting kiss on your lips as he slowly slides into you.

You grip the bedsheets in pleasure, nearly climaxing at the feeling. 

He slowly strokes his cock watching your breasts bounce up and down against his movement.

“You’re doing so great, taking me in so well” He whispers as he picks up the pace.

You moan against his back, trembling with pleasure, scratching his back in the process.

He winces, looking back down on you.

“Now, now, I won’t go gentle with you being like this” Bokuto says into your ear, voice dripping with lust.

He wraps his fingers around your throat, pushing your head up towards the mirror placed against the wall.

“You’re taking me in so well” He congratulates you, chuckling.

You roll your eyes back with each stroke, as he pounds faster into you.

After what feels like a moment, you both climax, as he grips your hair.

Panting, you place your face into the pillow. 

Bokuto slides his hand down your back and places a kiss on your ass softly.

He crawls on top of you, pulling you into an embrace.

You snuggle into the heat of his body, snuggling your head against his neck. 

As you lay there together, your eyelids grow heavy. And you let the slumber consume. 

“Sweet dreams, babe,” He says as he places a kiss on your cheek as you fall asleep.


End file.
